Mortal Kombat
by White Avalanche Ranger
Summary: Two old foes Mesogog and Lothar battle it out one last time to see who among them is the strongest and who has the right to rule the world.


_Author's Note: Hey its me with one more new story before the year's over. Originally I was unhappy with how Mesogog beat Lothar at the end of Thunder Storm, Part 2. So I wrote this sort of spur of the moment. Not bad considering that I got this done in such a short time, must have been under an hour or something. Anyway this is how I think the battle between Lothar and Mesogog should have gone. Let me know if you like it. _

**Mortal Kombat**

The evil space ninja Lothar faced down his ally turned adversary Mesogog in the reptillian monster's lair. The two stared each other down as they prepaired for battle. The two villains walked around in a semi-circle waiting to make thier move.

"This battle will determine who has the right to destroy the Power Rangers..." Lothar began.

"...and rule the planet!" finished Mesogog.

"Only one shall walk away." said Lothar.

"And guess which one it is?" Mesogog taunted.

"I think we both know the answer to that. Its going to be me!" Lothar said.

"Wrong it'll be me!" Mesogog growled.

"Then let's settle this..." the space ninja said.

"Once and for all." finished the reptillian.

Zeltrax stood across from them and rang a gong. Elsa pressed a few buttons and synthesiser music began to play as Lothar and Mesogog continued to walk around in a semi-circle. Lothar threw a couple of punches in the air getting himself warmed up. Mesogog jabbed at the air with his claws and did a kick as the music intensified. Lothar did a spinning kick and twisted his body in the air and did a sweep after he hit the ground.

_Test your might (sfx: punches landing) _

_Test your might (sfx: electricity crackles) _

_Test your might (sfx: punches landing) _

_Test your might_

_MORTAL KOMBAT!!!_

Lothar and Mesogog ran towards each other in the middle of the room and began with Lothar throwing a series of punches at Mesogog. The Tyrannosaruian blocked his moves with relative ease. He grabbed Lothar's right forearm. Lothar counters by throwing his left at Mesogog's face.The dinosaur-like monster grabbed his other arm and kicked him in the chest throwing him back against a table. With his enemy down Mesogog went on the offensive.

_FIGHT!_

_MORTAL KOMBAT!_

As Mesogog came at him, Lothar intercepted him and kicked him in the chest knocking the lizard to the floor.

_Excellent_

Mesogog got back on his feet and growled at Lothar. The monster fired a psyonic blast at Lothar the space ninja flew into the air evading the blast as it hit blowing everything on the table to smitterines landing on another table across from Mesogog.

_Excellent_

_Kano, Liu Kang, Rayden, Johnny Cage, _

_Scorpion, Sub-Zero, Sonya_

The space ninja turned and fired a red energy blast at Mesogog the monster ducked as the beam hit and destroyed something off-screen. Lothar threw himself into the air with a flying kick just as Mesogog was getting back up and nailed him. He brought his hands together and fired at Mesogog point blank resulting in a massive explosion that propelled the space ninja back crashing into some tables behind him.

_Mortal Kombat!_

_FIGHT!_

Mesogog had miraciously recovered from the attack and was back on his feet.

_Mortal Kombat! _

_(Excellent) _

The reptillain monster lauched himself into the air and landed where Lothar was lying grabbing him by the shirt and dragging his face through the beakers of chemicals cleaning off the table the hard way before throwing him to the ground.

_(Excellent) _

Lothar groaned as he tried bringing himself to his senses. Mesogog picked him up by the scruff of his neck and threw him across the room while Mara and Kapri watched. Lothar was lying face down on the ground the space ninja growled and punched the ground getting back up. He turned around and saw Mesogog looking right at him. Lothar produced a staff from underneath his coat and rammed him in the chest and sent Mesogog flying the ninja jumped to his feet with his staff in right hand extending his left hand and holding it flat out and guestured him to come at him.

_Kano, Liu Kang, Rayden, Johnny Cage, _

_Scorpion, Sub-Zero, Sonya_

_MORTAL KOMBAT!!!_

Mesogog was back on his feet and looking menacingly at the evil ninja. The reptillain future ruler of the world let out a growl and brought his hands together and fired a energy blast at Lothar. Lothar ducked to the left dodging it and ran towards him the reptile king kept firing at him. Lothar blocked the laser blasts with his staff and sent the beams flying everywhere. One of the blasts hit above Zeltrax and Elsa's heads while Mara and Kapri ducked behind some crates for protection. Lothar powered his way through Mesogog's attacks and jumped into the air just a few feet away from him staring him in the face as he decended upon the retillian master. He swung his staff crossways the reptile king dodged it at the last second and tumbled aside. While on one knee he fired a blast at Lothar's back knocking him to the ground.

_Excellent_

_Excellent_

_Excellent_

_Excellent_

Lothar came crashing down on a table sparks flew as he landed.

_FIGHT!_

"This battle has come to an end." Mesogog said.

"Not while I'm still breathing!" Lothar said getting up.

"That had can easily be fixed." The lizard told him.

"I'm not done yet." Lothar told him.

"I'd say that you are." Mesogog replied.

"We'll see about that!" Lothar yelled and charged.

_Test your might, test your might_

_Kano, Liu Kang, Rayden, Johnny Cage,_

_Scorpion, Sub-Zero, Sonya_

_Mortal Kombat! _

_Fight! _

_Mortal Kombat!_

Lothar raced towards Mesogog the villain fired an energy blast at him Lothar deflected it with his staff. The warrior let out a fierce yell as his energy began coursing through the staff. His adversary had no time to react Lothar swung and smashed him in the ribs, the crippling blow sent him flying across the lair and landing on the other side of his lab.

_Mortal Kombat!_

Mesogog struggled to get up but couldnt.

_Mortal Kombat!_

Lothar lowered his staff and looked across the room at his fallen opponet. Elsa and Zeltrax were aghast.

"Impossible!" cried Zeltrax.

_Mortal Kombat!_

"Anyone else want to try?" asked Lothar.

Elsa and Zeltrax retreated a couple of steps not wanting to mess with him.

_Mortal Kombat!_

"Didnt think so." he said throwing his staff on the ground.

"Yay Uncle!" Mara yelled as she and Kapri came out of hiding.

"I knew you could beat him Uncle!" Kapri said meeting up with him.

"Come on girls, we got a world to conquor." He said and began to make his way out.

"Stop!" yelled Mesogog.

"Your still here? Well we'll fix that." Lothar said firing a blast of energy above Mesogog's head as debris rained down on him and his lackies.

"That'll show you. Dont mess with the best Lizard Boy." Lothar said as he and the girls exited the lair.

_Mortal Kombat!!!_

_AN: What do you think? I was going to make this a parody which is why I used the Mortal Kombat theme, that and its funny. Anyway I really like the way this turned out. So let me know what you think of it. I'd love to hear your feedback. If you ask me I think Lothar deserved to win. _

_Please review everyone and Happy New Year. _

_White Avalanche Ranger_


End file.
